PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The Administrative Core provides leadership and support to promote the highest quality research in the Developmental Exposure Alcohol Research Center (DEARC) and its scientific impact. The goals of the Administrative Core are to facilitate interactions among projects and attain research excellence throughout the DEARC by providing clear leadership, efficient management, effective committee structure, strong administrative, fiscal and research infrastructure, and to promote integration of projects and synergistic outcomes. These goals are supported through 5 aims. Aim 1 provides an organizational infrastructure to facilitate attainment of Center goals and objectives through a strong Executive Committee, aided by an efficient DEARC office and administrator, capable fiscal support through the State University of New York Research Foundation, as well as strong institutional support and an impressive research infrastructure. Building on the culture of collaboration within the DEARC, Aim 2 promotes communication, facilitates interactions and encourages integration and synergisms across the DEARC through such activities as monthly meetings, mini- retreats, DEARC-sponsored colloquia, and a yearly retreat. Aims 3 and 4 are to ensure oversight, coordinate interactions among research projects and cores, promote research-supportive allocation of resources, and utilize internal and external guidance committees to ensure quality and progress of research components and cores. Day-to-day decisions will be made by the center leadership with frequent consultation of a Steering Committee and oversight by two critical guidance systems: an Internal Advisory Board (IAB) comprised of senior administrators at Binghamton University, and a Program Advisory Committee (PAC) comprised of five prominent senior alcohol researchers who serve as an external scientific advisory board to evaluate and advise the DEARC regarding all aspects of Center functioning. Aim 5 is to encourage enrichment at all career levels, promote the recruitment of new researchers in the field of alcohol and development, and enhance outreach efforts by DEARC investigators. The Administrative Core is therefore critical for seamless and effective integration of projects, as well as smooth and efficient operations of the DEARC as a whole.